Sly 3: Honour among Thieves
|Spielmodi = |Medien = |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Sly 2: Band of Thieves |Nachfolger = Sly Cooper: Jagd durch die Zeit }} Sly 3: Honour among Thieves ist das dritte Spiel der Sly Cooper-Serie. Es erschien am 25.9.2005. Der CD liegt nun eine 3D-Brille aus Pappe bei, damit kann man ein paar Level in 3D spielen. Sly 3 hatte hauptsächlich gute Kritik, allerdings war er, gleich wie Sly Raccoon, nicht besser als Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Es wurde sehr wegen seiner kurzen Spieldauer und seinem üblichen bremsligen Ende kritisiert. Es wurde auch oft erwähnt, dass das Ende vieler Charaktere nicht endgültig sei und, dass das Ende ein wenig zu schnell war. Die gute Graphik und der 2 Spieler-Modus wurden hingegen sehr gelobt. Es gibt keine genaue Zahl darüber wie viele Spiele verkauft wurden. Geschichte Das ganze Spiel basiert auf einer Rückblende. Am Anfang versucht Sly in den Cooper-Tresor auf Kaine Island zu kommen. Doch als er die Tür des Tresors mit seinem Stab geöffnet hat, schoss sie ein verrückter Wissenschaftler namens Dr. M wieder zu. Nun mussten Sly und Bentley aufs Boot zurückflüchten. Doch kurz vor dem Ziel griff Dr. M sie mithilfe eines riesigen Tapir-Gorillas an. Dieser schnappt sich Bentley und Sly versucht Dr. M zu attackieren, doch es nützt nichts und Sly wirft seinen Stock ins Maul der Bestie, diese spuckt ihn davon. Nun wird Dr. M wütend und nimmt Sly anstelle von Bentley. Danach zieht bei Sly das ganze Leben an den Augen vorbei. Ab nun spielt man in der Rückblende. Man sieht, dass ein Typ namens McSweeny Sly vom Cooper-Tresor erzählt hat, da McSweeny mal zur Truppe von Slys Vater gehört hat. Doch als Sly auf Kaine Island ankam hatte Dr. M schon seine Zelte dort aufgeschlagen, durch die vielen frustriernden Jahren in denen er den Cooper-Tresor versuchte zu öffnen entwickelte er einen Verfolgungswahn und baute sich eine Festung, die ähnlich sicher war wie Fort Knox. Als Erstes versucht die Gang Murray zurückzubekommen. Er gab sich die Schuld für Bentleys Rollstuhl und verließ die Gang. Er lernte die Traumzeit-Magie von einem Guru und wurde zum Abschluss einmal um die ganze Welt geschickt. Zuletzt wurde er in Venedig gesehen, dem Revier von Don Octavio. Zuerst sah Sly im Polizei-HQ nach, ob Murray dort ist, doch statt Murray traf Sly auf Dimitri. Dieser half ihm Murray zu finden, wenn er ihn dafür befreit und die Polizei ablenkt. Nachdem Sly vor Carmelita geflüchtet ist verschwindet er mit Murray in den Abfluss. Sly und Murray unterhalten sich und Murray meint er kann seine Traumzeit-Lehre abbrechen wenn das schwarze Wasser wieder rein ist. Nun versuchen Sly und Bentley Don Octavios Umweltverschmutzung zu stoppen, denn dieser pumpt den Teer unter den Häusern ab, damit er sie versenken kann wenn niemand nach der ersten Operaufführung mehr kommt. Sly sollte ursprünglich den Kronleuchter, während der Oper auf Don Octavio fallen lassen, doch Carmelita zerschießt den kronleuchter und will sie alle gefangen nehmen. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch Venedig stürzt Octavio in sein Opernhaus und erschlägt wütend Bentley. Murray zerreißt daraufhin seine Kette und fordert Octavio zum Kampf. Nachdem er besiegt war kommt Murray zurück in die Gang. Nach einer Weile merkten Bentley und Sly, dass Murray sich nicht wohl fühlte seine Traumzeit-Lehre ohne die Genehmigung seines Gurus abzubrechen. Also reisten sie nach Australien wo sie ihn treffen wollten. Sly dachte daran ihn in die Gang aufzunehmen. Als sie ankamen waren dort viele Bergmänner die eifrig grabten. Nun suchte Sly den Guru. Er war in einer Zelle bei der Hütte der Bergmänner eingesperrt. Sly stahl seine Ausrüstung und Bentley brachte sie ihm. Er befreite sich, wollte aber erst mit der Gang mitkommen, wenn die Landschaft befreit sei. Außerdem hatten die Bergmänner die Maske der dunklen Erde freigelegt. Der Guru sollte sie bewachen, doch nun ist sie frei. Nach einiger Zeit entschloss die Gang zuerst die Maske loszuwerden, da die Bergmänner schon längst abgezogen wären, wenn sie nicht wäre. Leider funktionierte der Plan nicht und die Maske ergriff Besitz von Carmelita. Sie wurde riesig und verfolgte Sly, Bentley versuchte sie mit Schlafpfeilen zu betäuben, doch sie wurde dadurch noch größer. Die Gang flüchtete zum Ayers Rock. Sly kletterte an Carmelita hinauf und sie schlug dann die Ringe an der Maske ab. Carmelitas Söldner unterstützten sie inzwischen. Als die Maske herunter fiel schrumpfte Carmelita und die Maske explodierte zusammen mit den Söldnern. Die Gang kümmerte sich um die bewusstlose Carmelita und der Guru kam mit ihnen mit. Nach einiger Zeit musste Bentley gestehen, dass seine RC-Fähigkeiten für den Cooper-Tresor nicht ausreichen würden. Daher suchte er im ThiefNet nach einen neuen Rekruten. Er fand einen: Penelope, doch sie sagte sie würde nur für den Besten arbeiten. Damit meinte sie ihren Boss, den schwarzen Baron. Er war ein holländischer Luftkampf-Champion. Die Gang flog also nach Holland und baute ein Flugzeug. Da Sly aber dutzenden von Gegnern gegenüberstehen würde, wollte die Gang schummeln und die gegnerischen Teams gegeneinander aufspielen. Daher brauchten sie die Flugliste die gut versteckt ist, nur die Angestellten wissen wo sie ist. Da Dimitri der Kommentator für den ASSE-Wettkampf weiß er wo sie ist. Doch er will, dass Sly ihm dafür einen Gefallen tut. Sly stimmt zu und er verrät ihm wo die Flugliste ist, doch er fordert seinen Gefallen noch nicht ein. Nun muss Sly das belgische und das isländische Team sabotieren und vom jeweils anderen Team ein Beweisstück dortlassen. Später attackiert Muggshot den Hangar der Cooper-Gang um sich zu rächen. Doch Murray, Bentley und Penelope können seine Angriffe aufhalten. Nachdem Sly das Halbfinale gewonnen hat, versucht die Gang die einzig waren Gegner zu stoppen. Muggshot wird von Bentley und Carmelita von Sly zum Marktplatz geführt. Carmelita besiegt Muggshot und verhaftet ihn. Danach hackt sich Bentley in die Funktürme und aktiviert damit einen Windmühlen-Wurfstern. Damit kann er die Angriffszeppeline des schwarzen Barons zerstören. Im Finale besiegt Sly den schwarzen Baron, doch dieser flüchtet auf ein Passagierflugzeug. Nun kämpfen Sly und der Baron gegeneinander. Als Sly ihn besiegt offenbart sich, dass der schwarze Baron eigentlich Penelope in Verkleidung war. Penelope schloss sich der Gang an und kührte Sly zum neuen Champion. Als sich Bentley und Penelope gegenüberstanden, waren sie beide zuerst enttäuscht, da die Bilder im ThiefNet gefaket waren. Stattdessen verliebte sich Penelope in Sly. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Bentley, dass seine Zerstörungskraft nicht ausreicht um in den Cooper-Tresor zu gelangen. Der Vorschlag, wen sie als Rekruten nehmen sollten schockierte Sly aber. Bentley schlug den Pandakönig vor. Sly würde nie mit einem solchen Monster zusammenarbeiten. Bentley blieb aber stur und meinte er sei nun ein friedlicher Mönch geworden. Als die Gang in KunLun ankommt sehen sie den Pandakönig, doch er hört sie nicht. Nun muss die ganze Gang zusammenarbeiten damit sie zum Pandakönig kommen. Als sie beim Pandakönig sind ist der in einer starken Trance. Der Guru verbindet den Geist von Sly mit dem des Pandakönigs. Sly landet nun in einer Rückblende. Der Pandakönig konzentriert sich auf den Punkt seiner größten Niederlage. Sly versucht nun den Pandakönig zu beruhigen und aus seiner Trance zu holen. Als er dies schafft entschuldigt sich der Pandakönig bei ihm. Als er vom Vorschlag Bentleys hörte war er gleich wenig begeistert wie Sly. Doch Sly konnte die Wut in seinen Augen sehen als er vom Verlust seiner Tochter erzählt. General Tsao hat sie entführt und will sie heiraten. Er sagt wenn die Gang Jing King befreien würde käme er mit. Später befreite Murray den Van aus dem Eis mithilfe von Penelope und vom Pandakönig. Als alles geplant war stahl General Tsao den ThiefNet-Computer mit dem ganzen Plan darauf. Sly stellte ihn und besiegte ihn. Den Computer bekamen sie zurück doch General Tsao floh. Nun mussten sie alles neu planen. Um die Vampirgruft zu sprengen benötigten sie allerdings die Hilfe vom Pandakönig, dieser musste jedoch seinen Geist erst in Einklang bringen. Nachdem er dies getan hat half er Sly. Während des Coups sprengte der Pandakönig einen Tunnel zu Jing King, während Sly verhinderte, dass der Alarm aktiviert wird. Danach lockte Bentley Carmelita zu Sly, dieser verkleidete sich als General Tsao und tat so als ob er die Braut entführen wolle. Carmelita verkleidete sich auch als Braut um Sly zu erwischen. Doch statt Sly war es General Tsao den sie verhaftete. Tsao hetzte vorher noch den den Steindrachen auf die Gang los. Sly besiegte ihn und rettete somit Penelope. Dann setzte der Pandakönig Jing King bei ihrer Tante ab und er kam mit der Gang mit. Nach ein paar Monaten meldete sich Dimitri wieder, er buchte eine Kreuzfahrt zur Blutbadbucht. Dort soll sich Schwarzfleck-Peter aufhalten, der Pirat der die Tauchausrüstung und den Schatz von Dimitris Großvater, Reme Lousteau, gestohlen hat. Die Gang soll nun den Schatz zurückholen. Als Sly mit Schwarzfleck-Peter über den Schatz reden möchte, sagt dieser er redet nicht mit Landratten, er redet nur mit seinem Partner, dem Sauertöpfischen Tim. Da dieser schon längst getötet wurde, kann Sly seine Kleidungsstücke von den Anführern der meuternden Crew stehlen. Hat er sich verkleidet, kann er mit Schwarzfleck-Peter über den Schatz reden, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass er die Schatzkarte zusammen mit seiner Flotte beim Karten spielen gegen Captain LeFwee verloren hat. Nun versucht die Gang die Schatzkarte von LeFwee zu stehlen. Als Penelope sie hat wird sie von blendenden Staub blind gemacht. Bentley lockt sie nun mithilfe der Greifkamera zum Unterschlupf und kümmert sich um sie. Als nächstes stehlen sie ein Schiff aus dem Hafen und segeln damit davon. Als sie auf der Dolchinsel angekommen sind sucht Sly nach dem Schatz, doch es hat auch ein anderes Schiff angelegt und es patrolieren Piraten auf der Insel. Als Sly den Schatz gefunden hat, ist Dimitri extrem von der Tauchausrüstung begeistert, da sie zu seinem Anzug passt. Aufeinmal taucht LeFwee auf und nimmt Penelope als Geisel, er nimmt den Rest des Schatzes mit und verschwindet. Nun muss die Gang Penelope zurückholen. Dimitri soll seine neue Tauchausrüstung ausprobieren und ein paar Kanonenkragen und ein bisschen Hammerhai-Öl besorgen. Während des Coups verrät LeFwee, dass er Penelope in der Totenkopf-Festung festhält. Sly rennt sofort zu ihr, doch es war nur eine Bombe in der Festung. Murray sorgt sich um Sly doch Bentley leitet Plan B ein. Er lockt LeFwee in tieferes Gewässer, dort soll der Guru mit dem Seeungeheuer Brecher Bentley beschützen, während dieser die Schrauben der Schiffsluke löst. Ist die Luke offen springt Penelope heraus und bedankt sich bei Bentley. Sly kommt nun mit dem Paragleiter angeflogen und will LeFwee erledigen. Dieser schlägt Sly jedoch ins Wasser und Bentley zu Boden. Bentley sagt zum Guru er soll Sly retten da dieser nicht schwimmen kann. Penelope fordert LeFwee heraus, da sie meint Bentley sei schlauer als er. Am Ende schlägt sie ihn ins Wasser und er wird von den Haien gefressen. Bentley und Penelope haben sich jetzt ineinander verliebt. Allerdings hat sich Dimitri auch neu in sich selbst verliebt. Die Taucherausrüstung steigerte sein Ego enorm und er machte bei der Gang mit, allerdings hatte ihn niemand danach gefragt. Nun sind wir wieder auf Anfang. Sly wird gerade von einem riesigen Monster zerquetscht, jedoch kann er nur an Carmelita denken. Aufeinmal taucht Carmelita mit ihren Söldnern auf und attackiert das Monster. Als Dr. M sie fragt warum sie bei ihn einfach so einbrechen würden, antwortete sie, sie wolle ihn wegen versuchten Mordes verhaften. Dr. M hetzte ihr nun das Monster an den Hals. Die Gang holte Sly nun zurück an Bord des Bootes, damit er sich ausruhen kann. Nun holt der Guru mithilfe von Haien den Stab aus der Stromleitung. Der Stab jedoch fliegt ins Meer. Penelope soll Dimitri nun startklar machen, dieser flirtet mit ihr, jedoch ist sie nicht interessiert. Dimitri taucht nun durch eine Höhle, doch durch die Höhlenwände brechen riesige Krabbenscheren herein. Als Dimitri in der Höhle ankommt muss er Dr. M besiegen, der ihn mit einer riesigen Anglerfisch-Quallen-Krabbe attackiert. Als das Monster besiegt war, floh Dr. M jedoch mit dem Stab. Sly wacht auf und will nicht nur mehr zusehn, doch Bentley sagt er könne noch nicht raus, er sei zu schwach. Nun schießt der Pandakönig Penelopes RC-Wagen auf die Drohnenstrecke. Dort muss Penelope Energie von den Drohnen aufsammeln und danach durch die Matrix der Zielsucher springen. Ist dies erledigt will Sly aber helfen. Bentley sagt er darf. Er soll nun die Luftverteidigung ausschalten. Danach tauchen riesige Libellen-Eidechsen auf. Hat Sly sie besiegt taucht aufeinmal Dr. M auf und attackiert Sly mit einer riesigen Wal-Libelle. Nach einiger Zeit springt Sly vom Flugzeug mit dem Paragleiter auf die Wal-Libelle. Dr. M sagt Sly er wäre das Hirn von Connors Gang gewesen, so wie Bentley, er meint immer die zweite Geige zu spielen würde auch ihn belasten. Sly meint sie seien Gleichgestellte, nimmt Dr. M den Stab weg und schlägt ihn runter ins Wasser. Sly verlangt nun, dass Bentley und Murray mit dem Van zum Tresor kommen sollen, er möchte, dass alle dabei sind. Als sie im Tresor-Inneren sind, geht Sly alleine weiter zum Heiligtum. Vorher muss er aber noch den Spießrutenlauf bestehen. Danach sieht man was Bentley und Murray inzwischen tun. Murray freut sich tierisch. Doch Bentley bekommt Zweifel. Er fragt Murray ob er jemals das Gefühl hatte eher mehr die Bediensteten von Sly zu sein, dieser meint Sly sei cool. Bentley zweifelt noch immer. Aufeinmal kommen Dr. Ms Wächter herein. Murray rettet Bentley vor einem Wächter. Er sagt Bentley soll überlegen was Sly tun würde wenn er draußen und sie drinnen wären. Durch diese Worte hört Bentley auf zu zweifeln. Murray schlug nun die Wächter zusammen. Am Ende erscheint Dr. M und er meint Murray sei stärker als McSweeny es jemals gewesen sei. Dr. M versucht Bentley davon zu überzeugen, dass Sly kein Freund sei. Bentley hört aber nicht auf ihn. Murray attackiert Dr. M, jedoch sind sie gleich stark. Daher holte Bentley die Schilder von den Statuen, da dies eine Art Sicherheitsanlage ist. Nachdem er ein Schild auf Dr. Ms Rücken gelegt hat schießen Laserstrahlen aus den Augen der Statuen und treffen ihn. Beim zweiten Schild muss Bentley die Wachen von Dr. M mithilfe der Greifkamera erledigen. Hat Bentley alle vier Schilder platziert, flüchtet Dr. M ins Heilgtum. Da er einen GPS-Sender an Slys Stab angebracht hat kann er locker durch den Spießrutenlauf. Als Sly im Heiligtum Thaddeus Flugmaschine bewundert, kommt auch Dr. M. Sly will mit ihm reden doch Dr. M will nicht. Also kämpfen sie gegeneinander. Als Sly ihn fast besiegt hat, erklärt Sly, dass nicht jeder Cooper gleich ist, woraufhin Dr. M verwirrt erscheint. Plötzlich springt Carmelita durch die Felswand und will Beide verhaften. Dr. M erkennt, dass Sly in sie verliebt ist und schießt auf sie. Sly wirft sich dazwischen und fliegt davon. Carmelita meint niemand dürfe ihren Dieb anfassen und attackiert Dr. M. Als dieser besiegt ist geht sie zu Sly. Dieser kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Carmelita sagt er sei ihr Partner, Constable Cooper. Nachdem sie verschwunden sind kommt Bentley ins Heilgtum und sucht Sly. Am Ende stürzt der Cooper-Tresor ein. Die Gang sucht Sly doch anscheinend will er nicht gefunden werden. Wie immer hatte er eine Visitenkarte hinterlassen, doch diesesmal ist sie Millionen wert. Er hat nämlich mithilfe des Stabs eine kleine Öffnung zum Heiligtum aufgehalten. Am Ende sieht man was die Gang macht: *Dimitri ist ein erfolgreicher Sporttaucher geworden *Murray hat seine Traumzeit-Lehre beendet und ist nun Rennfahrer *Der Guru ging zurück ins Outback und unterrichtete eine Rock-Band, die unerwünschte Medien mit sich brachten, daher versteckt er sich in New York, in der Annahme dies sei der letzte Ort wo sie ihn suchen würden *Der Pandakönig setzte sich zur Ruhe und wurde der Nachbar seiner Tochter, natürlich hält er ihr die Verehrer vom Leib *Penelope wurde Bentleys Assistentin *Bentley übernahm das Buch des Meisterdiebs, rekonstruierte den Cooper-Tresor und versucht eine Zeit-Maschine zu bauen *Sly täuscht eine Amnesie vor um in Carmelitas Nähe zu sein Neuerungen *Man kann nun auch andere Charaktere wi z.B. Carmelita oder Dimitri spielen *Es gibt nun 3D-Levels die mithilfe einer beigelegten 3D-Brille spielbar sind *Man kann die Missionen wiederholen *Es gibt nun einen 2 Spieler-Modus *Es gibt auch mehrere Spezial-Aufträge *Nun können auch Murray und Bentley einen Taschendiebstahl ausführen *Man muss die Gegenstände nun nicht mehr per ThiefNet verkaufen *Es gibt keine wertvollen Gegenstände mehr in den Welten *Es gibt auch keine Hinweise mehr *Man kann sich verkleiden *Man muss mit Charakteren reden *Man kann Schiffskämpfe veranstalten *Man muss Tresore nun anders knacken *Man muss auch Codes in Gemälden suchen 2 Spieler-Modus Es gibt 4 verschiedene Minispiele im 2 Spieler-Modus: *Räuber und Gendarm *Hackathon *Doppeldeckerduell *Galleonenduell Charaktere Spielbare Charaktere *Sly Cooper *Bentley *Inspektor Carmelita Montoya Fox *Murray *Der Guru *Penelope *Der Pandakönig *Dimitri Lousteau Unspielbare Charaktere *Richards *Mark *Lt. Gronk *Tony B. *Giovanni *Marco *Raphael *Julius *Die Maske der dunklen Erde *Christoph *Muggshot *General Tsao *Jing King *Schwarzfleck-Peter *Der sauertöpfische Tim *Stein-Jake *Der 2. Kommandant vom sauertöpfischen Tim *Der zuckende Ned *2. Maat Jones Kapitel #Der Anfang vom Ende #Gefahrenraum #Die Oper der Angst #Aufruhr Down Under #Flug der Fantasie #Kalte Allianz #Tote erzählen keine Geschichten #Ehre unter Dieben Videos Trailer Kategorie:Sly Cooper Kategorie:Sucker Punch Productions Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:Importiert